District 4
POPULATION: 2,450,000 An area that alternates between desolation, dilapidated and overpopulated buildings, warehouses, and shanty towns. It used to house the the miners of Proles before the outbreak. All the generally shady business of the city happens here, such as illegal upgrading, black market trade, etc. The main political office is The Order of Justice which serves as The Sanctum's police force. This city also houses an abandoned jail. Neither are in service. There are a number of factories in the district, as well as the recycling center and the crematorium. This area receives little to no assistance from the other districts and have thus taken things into their own hands. There are quite a number of independent exploration teams that venture outside (illegally). Culture This district was hit the hardest by the virus, potentially not helped at all by the close quarters and lack of resources. What's left are rickety structures and narrow, dirty streets, poorly done repairs on houses that weren't even constructed that well in the first place. While the home of miners and the workers who supported that heavy industry, since the closing of the dome it has been entirely abandoned by the other districts due to its lack of material productivity. There are several factories here, the majority of them abandoned. Similarly the jail that used to operate by way of the Order of Justice in the area is also abandoned and hasn't seen usage in some time. What does provide the most life in this area are the various illicit trade opportunities available. The black market can probably find you nearly whatever you'd like, provided you've got the patience and credits for it. Similarly, if you're looking for an illegal upgrade, or potentially looking to join an excursion outside the dome to look for... Well, anything you think might be out there. It isn't uncommon - not that it's an everyday occurrence - to see the occasional visitor from another district here to procure something that is either not found within their own, or is simply too expensive or dangerous to obtain through more legal means. However, the majority of people living within the district tend to make their living through somewhat less illicit methods - a lot of them sift through the refuse looking for recyclable electronics or any other form of the semi-precious metals still scattered throughout the area to trade. And still, miraculously, there are some actual shops here and there. It isn't uncommon to see greedy individuals attempt to hold them up from time to time, but shops don't survive long in District 4 if they haven't invested heavily in good security. Drink what you can get a hold of, don't listen to the addicts who tell you to sniff the industrial waste for a hallucinogenic high, and don't leave your shit out where someone else can get at it. Given that the district doesn't receive very much by way of regular assistance from the other three, the people of District 4 have an odd relationship with one another: they've managed to build up a mild resentment to anyone from the other three quarters, but have yet to actually create a solid level of comraderie amongst themselves. Such potential unrest is a cause of some growing mild concern, especially for those District 1 individuals living on just the other side of the wall connecting them. Since the burned portion of District 1 is also on this border, the northern-most corner tends to attract those for whom curiosity is perhaps too high, as there is a heavier surveillance effort monitoring the area. As such, most of the black market trading tends to happen more towards the centre of the district. To the Immune The Immune are the heroes of District 4, the only people who have shown they consistently care about its residence. They are welcomed in to home and given the first pick of meager food. On the other hand, there are also people in the district who would sell their own mothers for their next meal; they'd be happy to sell an Immune to compliance as well. Education There are schools here and there, taught by determined people in exchange for meager wages and barter provided by parents. Most residents are self-taught thanks to the proliferation of low-cost educational programming on the network--if they bother with education at all. Some residents believe education is the key to escape poverty. Other see it as a sham promulgated by Districts 3 and 1. Safety Name a crime that isn't white collar, and you'll find it in District 4. No one can afford private security, and until recently the militia hasn't bothered going into the district. There are areas it's still not safe to tread, but that is slowly changing. Entertainment Most entertainment is of the more illicit sort, though there are plenty of dive bars and basement dance clubs. Just don't look too hard at your food, and depending on where you go, you might go blind from what you drink. Food The area receives the least consideration - the leftovers, mostly. Fresh meat is laughable, any dairy at all much the same, and the majority of the technology available is either cast-offs the other three districts had no use for, or came in by way of the black market. Clothing Please see article: Clothing Attitudes * District 1: They think all that matters is money. Too bad for us they're right. They also think they've earned their place in society. Too bad for them they're wrong. * District 2: A place to find work if you keep your nose clean and don't mind dirt under your fingernails. Be kind to them, they'll be kind to you. * District 3: They used to care about us. Now they only care about recycled material. We'd sure like to recycle them. * District 4: All we've got is each other. Sucks to be us. * Bifrons: They tell us we need to pick ourselves up by the bootstraps, then offer to sell us some. * The Militia: Maybe they'd be a way out, but they belong to Bifrons now. * The Immune: The only people who even give a damn, probably because they're all fucking aliens. Locations Inspirational pictures here. Restaurants Restaurant name * What * Where * Background * Ambiance Other Commercial Locations Location name * Description * * Category:District 4 Category:Location Category:Culture